User talk:ChaoticPeace
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:ChaoticPeace page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- EvraVon53 (Talk) 2012-08-22T23:02:24 hi Hey. Hey girl. How ya doin. I am the dancing queen. (talk) 22:13, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey there Chaotic. Just your friendly neighborhood Informant dropping in for a friendly "Hello". Oh, and you wanted to read the Moon Face sequel? Here you are: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Moon_Face_Returns I hope you enjoy it. Thanks. The Hooded Informant (talk) 01:52, September 13, 2012 (UTC) DarkTheRaven (talk) 22:51, October 25, 2012 (UTC) yeah L rules down with NearDarkTheRaven (talk) 13:14, October 26, 2012 (UTC) XDDD I LOVE YOU, TOO, CHAO. .-. c: Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 00:59, March 6, 2013 (UTC) You totally lost that staring contest. XD The hungry, hungry jackal. >;3 (talk) 06:19, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Challenge accepted. You will regret your impulsiveness. The hungry, hungry jackal. >;3 (talk) 00:57, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Have a good one! _Kill1mes • [[User_talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 16:05, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh, this is your birthday? Happy birthday, then! --I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 16:28, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Gurl, you're fabulous~ Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 01:44, March 25, 2013 (UTC) So I heard through the grapevine that you miss me. Don't worry, I've just been busy. I think we have a lot to converse about when I come around. Maybe this Tuesday or Wednesday, hm? The hungry, hungry jackal. >;3 (talk) 08:17, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ANON'S TAKING THEM DOWN. Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 19:46, April 7, 2013 (UTC) PREACH IT SISTA --ChaoticPeace (talk) 19:52, April 7, 2013 (UTC) WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF HARDCORE NECROPHILIA DID YOU SPAM BBY JESUS FUCK .-. The Orifice Oracle (talk) 22:36, April 9, 2013 (UTC) WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF DRUGS ARE YOU ON BBY JESUS FUCK .-. The Orifice Oracle (talk) 22:47, April 9, 2013 (UTC) WELL SQUEEZE MY TITTIES AND PISS IN MY EAR WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF SCHOOL TRI -- ._. Eh. Any school in your immediate vicinity will serve. I myself can never bring myself to even rip off a finger to pleasure myself. .-. But seriously. What the fuck. .-. Regardless, I'll have you know I love you, Z -- imean. Chao. Whatever. Jesus fuck. .-. The Orifice Oracle (talk) 23:12, April 9, 2013 (UTC) ... Might as well tell me it's fucking raining while you're at it, too. ._. That you didn't, no. I was shocked anybody could actually ban you in the first place, really. .-. It's fine, I guess. ._. And I love you more. Don't fucking deny it. ;D The Orifice Oracle (talk) 23:32, April 9, 2013 (UTC) UGH YOU FUCKING BITCH "I'M JUST GONNA GET SOME GROCERIES", she said. "STAY HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT", she said. XDD [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 18:40, April 10, 2013 (UTC) You dare challenge me? Prepare to fall. The hungry, hungry jackal. >;3 (talk) 09:19, April 12, 2013 (UTC) DAT USERPAGE Lol, why. .-. The Orifice Oracle (talk) 02:23, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey I miss you. :3 [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 21:29, May 17, 2013 (UTC) ._. AND THE MUSIC MAKES ME FEEL GOOD, WHEN I SEE THAT LOOK ON YOUR FACE~♪ Also, why. .-. Clitoris Clyde (talk) 19:16, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Get on chat as soon as you humanly can, please. I have a surprise that can potentially make your day. =) (Holy fuck, why am I smiling. .-.) I love you. ._. Clitoris Clyde (talk) 19:51, May 23, 2013 (UTC) I miss you Get in Aim when you can, please, I can't believe you've been away for a whole month i miss you so much <3 [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 13:49, July 19, 2013 (UTC) HEY YOU SLUTTY PINEAPPLE PIECE OF PROMISCUOUS PROSCIUTTO Where are you. .-. "It's hard to step on an ant without crushing it." (talk) 01:06, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi It's been some time, hasn't it? c: Guess I did have a structurally sound reason to get my hopes up. Are you gonna be on chat anytime soon? Probably not, but that's okay. At least I know you're alive. c: You can't be a pawn without donning the sage robes and taking up the cross. (talk) 20:59, March 12, 2014 (UTC) So is that "I'll be on more frequently now" or "I'm coming home~"? c: And it most certainly will regardless~ c: You can't be a pawn without donning the sage robes and taking up the cross. (talk) 21:36, March 12, 2014 (UTC)